The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lomandra plant botanically known as Lomandra longifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Roma 13’.
‘Roma 13’ originated from seed collected from an open pollinated bed of unnamed Lomandra longifolia cultivars. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The exact parent plants are unknown. The cultivar ‘Roma 13’ was selected by the inventor in 2008 as a single plant within the progeny in Tynong, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Roma 13’ first occurred by division in 2008 in Tynong, Victoria, Australia. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.